This invention relates to missiles including a pyrotechnic flare.
In many missile systems the missile includes a pyrotechnic flare to enable it to be tracked and in a conventional system the flare comprises several solid cylindrical plugs of pyrotechnic material equispaced around the outlet nozzle of the motor. In this arrangement however, the plugs of pyrotechnic material reduce the maximum possible diameter of the outlet nozzle. Particularly in missiles intended to travel at high speeds, it is desirable for the efflux from the nozzle to be as fully expanded as possible to maximise the boost motor performance in terms of total energy for a given mass.